


69 Darker Shades of Flintceschi

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Crossdressing, Electricity, Flogging, Food Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oil, Phone Sex, Puppy Play, Sequel, Spanking, Viagra, Wax Play, chemical play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continued story of Dan and Josh and their marriage and honeymoon and how Dan always keeps Josh on his toes.</p><p>fancy seeing you here again, folks.<br/>the first story was based heavily on e.l. james's novel, fifty shades of grey, but i took this one in its own direction. expect a lot of kink still. consider this your "not for the faint of heart" warning. maybe even more so than last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which dan and josh go to the movies

Josh rocks back and forth a bit, heels toes heels toes before sighing.

“Maybe just popcorn,” he says.

“Alright,” Dan says. Josh hovers over the ice cream cabinet, admiring the pastel colours as Dan orders their popcorn. Cinema snacks are awfully expensive, he notices. Not that Dan can't afford it. He'd already had plenty of money, but then he had a real estate deal come through and he was paid over a million pounds for it. Josh remembers Dan making him crawl laps around the playroom with a spider gag in and drooling all over himself while he made phone calls about it.

They each get sodas too. Dan has them go all the way up to the back row of the theatre. Josh is okay with that. Maybe they could cuddle a bit. Not that Bond movies were the best for cuddling, but Josh takes cuddles when he can get them.

The other thing is that before they'd left, Dan had given Josh a butt plug to put in. He'd just said “yes sir” and lubed it up and eased it in. He was pretty well-trained now so the stretch wasn't as difficult as it used to be. Josh smiles a bit as he sits down, making himself comfortable. He can feel his boxers sticking to the extra lube. He's pretty familiar with the feeling now that Dan was having him wear plugs out more often. For once, Josh doesn't get suspicious of the grin on Dan's face.

“Adele should be a Bond girl,” Josh says to Dan during the opening credits. “That'd be brilliant.”

“I wish,” Dan sighs. “She doesn't seem like the type to do the jump to acting from being a singer, though.”

“True,” Josh says. He makes himself comfortable leaning on Dan's shoulder.

The first half of the movie is entirely uneventful. In the middle of a loud action scene, Dan reaches into his pocket as if to grab his phone to check the time or make sure he hasn't missed any important phone calls.

Josh doesn't expect it at all. The butt plug had seemed normal enough, if anything a bit heavy for its size, but this shocks him. He gasps, jumping a bit in his seat as the plug starts vibrating. His mouth falls open and he looks at Dan, who looks back at him nonchalantly.

“What?” he asks softly.

“You didn't tell me it had a remote,” Josh hisses. This plug was pretty big too. Big enough to reach all the good spots.

“I know,” Dan replies. He flicks it off and Josh sighs. If he knows Dan as well as he thinks he does he's in for a rough forty-five minutes or so.

Dan purposely waits for louder scenes to turn it on, just in case the quiet buzzing is audible to the people two rows in front of them. Josh squirms in his seat, trying to fix his jeans so his dick isn't quite so constricted. He's hard. Josh knows that Dan knows because he turns the vibrator up. Josh clenches his jaw, feeling himself break a sweat. Jesus Christ. Nothing got him going more than getting his ass toyed with and his dick left untouched. He subconsciously pushes his hips down into the seat to push the toy in at a better angle. Josh sighs. Dan turns it off. Josh bites his lips. Damn.

Dan leans close to Josh's ear.

“If you cum in your pants by the end of the movie you'll get a reward when we get home,” he whispers, breath ghosting lightly over the shell of Josh's ear, making him shiver. “If you don't then you'll be punished accordingly.” He nods, eyes closed. Dan kisses Josh's jaw, licks up to his earlobe and nips playfully. Josh smiles a little bit either because Dan doesn't usually do those things or because it tickles. The smile quickly turns into a wide gasp, a soft obscene little noise slipping out as Dan turns the plug back on. He actually whimpers a tiny bit.

Josh squirms. He's trying to keep the plug right at that angle that buzzes where he needs it most. His hair sticks lightly to his forehead, eyes shut tight, brows furrowed, mouth wide open. Dan turns the vibrator up. Josh shudders.

He hopes this movie gets louder, because he definitely will.

Dan turns the toy back down to a quiet hum and Josh relaxes back into the seat a bit.

“Sir,” Josh whispers.

“Shut up,” Dan hisses back. “I'm trying to watch a movie. Besides, it's not like a plug in your ass is something you're not used to.”

Josh kicks his legs like a child. “Turn it up, please,” he urges.

Dan obliges by turning the vibrator all the way up to full power, making Josh gasp and clamp a hand over his mouth. He almost moans. Almost.

“You asked,” Dan says.

Josh jerks his hips up at nothing. He's thanking every deity ever worshipped on earth for Dan letting them sit in the back row. Dan grabs Josh's waist, pushing him back down into his seat.

“Sit. Still.”

“I can't,” Josh gasps, as if it'll earn him some sympathy.

Dan doesn't say anything. He turns the plug down a bit. Josh sighs, relaxing his tensed legs. There are about fifteen minutes left in the movie when Dan turns it off entirely. Josh looks at him.

“Sir,” he says, as if to point out that he turned it off. As if Dan didn't notice.

“Wait,” Dan says. He gets his phone out, checks the time. “When there's five minutes left I'll put it back on.”

“Sir,” Josh says again, more urgently this time.

“Four minutes, then.”

Josh presses his lips together. Better not to fight it, he figures, lest he be given three minutes or two minutes or worse.

Josh can't even pay attention to the film. He's so hard in his jeans it physically hurts, and when he sneaks a glance over at Dan's lap he has his hand on his cock, visible through his jeans. Josh closes his eyes. Maybe if he focused on thinking of hot things, the things Dan had done to him, it would help him when Dan finally turned the vibrator on again.

Josh thinks about his puppy tail butt plug. He thinks about being made to eat out of his dog bowl, and his taped “paws” on Dan's thighs when he sits up to get his head rubbed and ears scratched. He thinks about rope digging into his legs and his arms, the painful arch of his back when Dan hogties him just a little bit too tight. Dan's cock in his mouth, especially when he's wearing a spider gag and Dan just fucks his mouth through the ring and Josh can't do anything to stop himself from drooling. Josh thinks about getting spanked over Dan's lap and calling out the numbers and being told not to lose count or he won't get to cum. He thinks about the burn of candle wax poured down the crack of his ass and the way Dan laughs when he cries out in pain.

Josh is torn from his daydreams with the loud buzz of the plug turned all the way up inside him. Josh smiles, eyes still closed, adjusting his hips so it buzzes right on all his sweet spots. He drops his head back, mouth open in a silent moan. Josh's cock struggles in his jeans, so hard his zipper could pop. Dan is looking at Josh with a genuine curiosity, as if he's wondering if Josh can do it. Josh is pressings his hips down into the seat, getting the toy to rock a bit inside him. Dan decides to let that slide.

“Oh god,” Josh gasps, absolutely breathless.

“Are you,” Dan says.

“I'm,” Josh pants. “Oh god. Fuck.”

“Shh,” Dan whispers, and Josh almost growls. He's so close to the edge his eyes are tearing up, bangs stuck to the sweat on his forehead, fingers cramping as they dig into the sides of his seat. The tension is building up in his guts, close to bursting. Josh looks down at himself and he can practically imagine how his cock would look so hard, leaking precum. His boxers cling to the head of his cock a bit when he moves his hips, not to mention the pressure and friction from his tightest jeans. One more second. Josh grits his teeth. He looks over at Dan, shaking, so close he could burst into tears. Dan smirks. He actually smirks. And that does it.

Josh cums in his pants, a moan barely slipping out, but it's drowned out by explosions and gunshots. He gasps for breath, shaking, grinding his ass down into the chair, head thrown back, eyes shut, eyebrows arched high and Josh is so totally lost in his orgasm he completely forgets he's in a movie theatre with dozens of other people. 

“Oh, fuck,” Josh breathes, voice shaking violently.

Dan turns the toy off and Josh pants, falling limp in his seat. He wipes his forehead with a weak arm and tired fingers. He still quakes, almost convulsing every few seconds.

“You had two whole minutes left,” Dan whispers. “Good boy.”

Once Josh has regained consciousness (so to say), he drags a weak thumb across the inside of the band around his left ring finger. Next week, he reminds himself, and he grins, almost drunk on his orgasm. He feels Dan kiss his cheek and Josh turns into his touch, stealing a soft kiss on the lips before slumping down into his shoulder to wait out the rest of the movie.


	2. in which dan receives a phone call.

The other end of the phone line clicks and Dan mumbles.

“Why are you calling me at one in the morning,” Dan says drowsily.

“Daddy,” Josh whines. He lays on his phone so he has both hands free. “I miss you.”

“Babe,” Dan says. “I just saw you like 6 hours ago.”

“Yeah but I miss you,” Josh sighs. He pauses when Dan yawns. “Did I wake you up?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dan mumbles. “It's okay I guess. I was only getting my beauty sleep so I'd look good for tomorrow.” Tomorrow. Josh gets butterflies for the hundred millionth time because tomorrow.

“I'm excited,” Josh says. “I can't sleep.”

“I can tell,” Dan says.

“Can't I come over?” Josh asks. “I'll call a cab. You won't even have to get out of bed.”

“Josh, I can't see you,” Dan says.

“Why not?” Josh whines, pouting.

“Because,” Dan says, “I can't see my bride on our wedding day.” He scoffs as if this is obvious information. Josh was banished from Dan's bed to Max's couch exactly for this reason.

“I am not your bride,” Josh says. He frowns. “It's after midnight though, huh? Dammit.” He sighs, rolling onto his back, kicking his legs a bit. The couch is too small to really do it properly, though.

“Yep,” Dan says. “I can tell you sound anxious though.”

“Because I am,” Josh says. He plays with the hem of his shirt a bit. “I can't sleep daddy.”

“Go make some decaf tea then,” Dan sighs. He's obviously only half awake.

“Max doesn't have any,” Josh says.

“Well, what do you usually do to make yourself tired enough to sleep?”

“Text you and ask if I'm allowed to wank.”

Dan is quiet for a moment.

“Would that help you?” he asks.

“Probably,” Josh says. He squirms a little bit.

“Okay,” Dan says. “You're allowed to. But you have to follow my directions, yeah?”

Josh smiles. “Yes daddy,” he says.

“Get your clothes off then,” Dan says. He sounds very casual and for whatever reason Josh kind of likes that. Whenever Dan was casual about things he liked it.

“Yes daddy,” Josh says again. He takes his shirt off, then his boxers before lying back down. “Okay. Done.” 

“Okay,” Dan says. He seems to think for a moment. “You're looking forward to tomorrow, huh?”

“Yes daddy,” Josh sighs. “I know it's not going to be anything big but I'm really excited.”

“I was thinking more about tomorrow night,” Dan says. “Y'know. The wedding night sex and all.” Josh grins.

“That too,” Josh says. “Have you got anything special planned? Other than the super secret honeymoon plans you keep teasing me about.” Dan laughs.

“Maybe,” Dan says. “Maybe I'm just going to fuck you into the first flat surface I can get you on.” Josh squirms a little.

“That sounds nice daddy,” he says quietly.

“Or maybe I'll make you wear those cute panties under your tux,” Dan says. “It'd be nice finding those when I take it off tomorrow night.”

“Daddy!” Josh says, blushing. He decides not to tell Dan that he's kind of maybe getting a little tiny bit hard thinking about it.

“Okay, okay,” Dan says, laughing. “Maybe not. Maybe a butt plug instead.”

“No way,” Josh says. “I want a normal wedding, thank you very much.”

“But not a normal wedding night.”

“Of course not.”

“I could just tie you up in your tux,” Dan suggests. Josh bites his lip.

“Okay, now I'm interested,” he says.

“Good,” Dan says, and Josh can hear the smirk in his voice. “Spit in your hand and start touching yourself.”

“Yes daddy,” Josh says softly. He does as Dan instructs, sighing when he finally gets contact. Ah. The fact that he's on Max's couch and he could get caught is just making it even better.

“I'm thinking this tying you up in your tux idea sounds good,” Dan says. “Not a hogtie. I'm gonna need butt access and I wouldn't want to ruin your tux by having to cut the bum open so I can give you the dick stick.”

Josh laughs. “Is that what it's called now?” he asks.

“He needs a name,” Dan says. “I was thinking Mr. Pogo.”

“Mr. Pogo,” Josh repeats.

“Yeah,” Dan says. “Or Mr. Pogo junior, really. In honor of the dick stick they used on Insex.” Insex was Dan's favourite porn site. It had been shut down nearly ten years ago by the American government under threat of obscenity charges. It wasn't gay porn but Dan and Josh had watched some together and they'd tried reenacting a few things.

“Mr. Pogo,” Josh says again, laughing. “I love it. But daddy?”

“Yeah baby?” Dan asks.

“Can I use fingers?” Josh asks.

“Nah,” Dan says. “I think I just want you using your dick. You get off too easily with your ass.”

Josh pouts. “Okay,” he sighs.

“No pouting,” Dan says, and Josh smiles a little because the pout must've been obvious in his voice. Or maybe Dan just knows him well enough to know Josh would pout at that. Yeah, probably that one.

“Sorry daddy,” Josh murmurs.

“It's alright baby,” Dan says. “Use your thumb and index finger only.” Josh nods, then realizes Dan can't hear him not.

“Yes daddy,” Josh says softly. He does as Dan instructs, just working himself with two fingers. It's actually kind of torture. He focuses on his head, on that really sensitive spot under it. Dan sighs on the other end of the phone.

“How's that feel?” he asks.

“Okay,” Josh says. “I liked when I could use my whole hand better.”

“Of course you do.” Dan laughs softly. “You always do.”

“Can I daddy?” Josh asks.

“Yes, but only if you go as fast as you can,” Dan says.

“Yes daddy,” Josh says, thinking that's kind of a strange direction, but he starts wanking. Hard. Hard enough that Dan can probably hear it on his end of the phone. Josh pants, closing his eyes, relaxing into it.

“Is that better?” Dan asks.

“Yeah,” Josh moans softly.

“Stop,” Dan says.

Josh whines, jerking his hand away with a fair bit of difficulty.

“Daddy,” Josh says.

“Slap your dick,” Dan says.

“Daddy,” Josh says again, more pointedly this time.

“I said slap your dick,” Dan says. “None of that pussy shit either. Slap it as hard as I would.” Josh hesitates. He knows if he doesn't do it he won't be allowed to cum.

“Yes sir,” Josh says. He bats at his dick, biting his lip.

“Harder than that,” Dan says. “I wanna hear it. Hold the phone close and slap your cock so I can hear your hand hit it.”

Josh presses his lips together, lowering the phone to his crotch. He gives his dick a hard smack with his free hand, the slap of skin on skin louder than he'd originally intended. He gasps, hips bucking down into the couch away from his hand. He brings the phone back up.

“Did you hear it?” Josh asks.

“I did,” Dan says. “Good boy. Wank again. Hard. You can spit again if you need more lube.”

“Yes sir,” Josh says. He drools into his hand and grabs his cock again. It's softened a bit from the slap but it hardens up again pretty quickly. He sighs, almost moaning.

Which is when Josh hears one of the floorboards squeal at the end of the hallway.

“Daddy I think Max is awake,” Josh whispers.

“Don't stop,” Dan says. The bathroom light turns on in the hallway and the door shuts.

“Daddy he's awake he's in the toilet he's gonna see me,” Josh hisses.

“I said don't stop,” Dan says firmly. Josh makes a weak noise.

“Okay,” Josh breathes. He keeps going, careful not to let his fist hit his balls and make any noise. Something about the fact that he could most definitely get caught right now makes him even more turned on. “Daddy,” Josh sighs.

“Don't even think about cumming,” Dan says.

“Daddy I'm close,” Josh says.

“Hold it in,” Dan says.

“Daddy please,” Josh whimpers.

“Hold it in,” Dan repeats.

The toilet flushes, the door opens, the light flicks off. Josh holds his breath until he hears Max's bedroom door shut. He exhales, maybe moaning a little tiny bit.

“Max is back in his room,” Josh pants.

“Stop wanking,” Dan says.

“Daddy,” Josh says.

“Stop fucking wanking and stop whining,” Dan says sharply. Josh stops, letting out a weak defeated noise. “If you keep talking back to me you're not going to be allowed to cum at all. That might even be a good idea. You'd have a nice big load for me tomorrow.”

“Daddy please I need to cum so bad,” Josh whimpers. “Please let me cum.”

“Twist your cock around,” Dan says. “Don't give me any of that 'daddy please' bollocks. Hurt your dick or you don't cum.”

“Yes daddy,” Josh says, quickly grabbing at the base of his cock and twisting it around along with his balls for good measure. He whines in pain, readjusting his grip and twisting further, nearly a full hundred and eighty degrees.

“Good boy,” Dan says. Josh smiles a bit.

“Thank you daddy,” he says.

“You can let go,” Dan says. “Wank again.”

“Yes daddy,” Josh says. He turns his hand over and works himself overhand instead, writhing a bit on the couch. “I'm already close again,” he whines.

“I know baby,” Dan says. “Don't stop.”

“Oh god,” Josh gasps, head dropping back. “Oh god. Daddy. Please.”

“Not yet,” Dan says.

“Daddy I can't anymore,” Josh pants.

“Stop,” Dan says.

Josh tears his hand away from his cock, groaning rather loudly.

“Fuck,” he sobs out.

“One more time,” Dan says. “Go one more time for me, baby.” For daddy, Josh thinks.

“Okay,” Josh whispers. He starts up again, cock almost rubbed raw. “It almost hurts.”

“I know babe,” Dan says softly. “Remember to ask permission.”

“Yes daddy,” Josh says. It takes all of twenty seconds for him to get close again. He gasps. “Daddy can I please cum?” he asks.

“Wait,” Dan says.

“I can't,” Josh chokes out.

“You can,” Dan says.

“I- daddy,” Josh gasps.

“I'm gonna count down,” Dan says. “You can cum when I get to zero. Understand?”

“Yes daddy,” Josh pants.

“Okay,” Dan says. “Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”

Josh's back arches up off the couch when he cums, careful to only cum on himself and not the couch. He moans into the phone, “daddy I'm cumming,” and Dan purrs his approval. Josh gasps for air, working himself through it.

“Good boy,” Dan says. “So good for me.”

“Thank you daddy,” Josh breathes.

“You're welcome baby boy,” Dan says. “Eat it. Clean up after yourself.”

“Yes daddy,” Josh whispers. He wipes up the cum on his stomach, feeding it to himself on three fingers. He makes sure to purposely slurp loudly so Dan can hear. “Thank you daddy,” Josh says, licking between his fingers.

“You're so good,” Dan says. “You're such a good boy.”

“Thank you,” Josh murmurs. “Did you cum?”

“Nah,” Dan says. “I didn't wank.”

“You didn't?” Josh asks.

“Nope,” Dan says. “Too tired. Besides, I'm saving you a nice big load for you tomorrow.” Josh hums.

“Okay,” Josh says. “Now I understand.”

“Good,” Dan says. “Are you going to be able to sleep now?”

“Yes,” Josh says. He smiles, all blissed out.

“Goodnight baby boy,” Dan says quietly.

“Goodnight,” Josh breathes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

The line beeps and Josh looks at his phone and their picture that's his phone background. Tomorrow. Today, actually. Today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me literally like six months to write. i had the most crippling writer's block of my life and just jesus christ please kill me. but i managed. and i hope it's alright.


	3. in which josh is a bad guesser.

Josh is resting his eyes, head comfortably nestled on Dan's shoulder. Tuxedo fabric isn't really as soft as one of Dan's sweaters or a t-shirt or even his bare skin. It's a bit scratchy, really. Josh lifts his head, rests his chin on Dan's shoulder. Dan looks at him, smiling a little bit.

“Hi sweetie,” Dan says softly. Josh smiles widely.

“Hi daddy,” Josh whispers, too softly for anyone else at the wedding party table to hear. They probably couldn't really hear over the band playing, on second thought, Josh decides, but it's probably better to be safe. Max had made a bunch of fake gagging noises last time he had to listen to Josh's side of a phone conversation and Josh called him daddy at the end. Max isn't even at the table actually. He's on the dance floor chatting up one of the secretaries that works at Dan's company. She seems moderately interested. Sam is here with his little girl. Dan had talked to Sam on the phone a few days ago. Sam explained that the only nice dress she owned was latex. Dan said it was alright. So there she is, latex skirt twirling around her knees as Sam spins her. Josh finds it a little strange to think that she's still got her chastity belt on underneath the dress at his wedding. At least Josh assumes she does since Sam has his key necklace on. Looking over the reception, Josh notices how many kinky friends are here. Mostly people Dan knows from dungeons around the city, friends from before he met Josh.

“Babe,” Dan says. “I have something for you.” Josh lifts his chin, sitting up.

“What is it?” Josh asks, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Dan goes into his pockets and pulls out a little plastic sandwich bag. He fishes out a pill. It's small, blue, diamond shaped, and generally fairly harmless looking.

“You trust me, right?” Dan asks.

“Duh,” Josh says. “I just married you.” Dan smacks his leg under the table.

“Just because we're in public doesn't mean you can be a sassy little shit,” Dan says. He taps the tip of Josh's nose with his index finger. “I want you to take this pill for me.”

“Sorry daddy,” Josh whispers. He takes the tablet from Dan's hand, looking it over. It's small enough that it'll be easy to swallow. He turns it over and there's a little VGR 100 imprinted into it. The abbreviation sounds familiar but he can't recall what it is. “Okay. I'll take it.”

“Good boy,” Dan says. He gives Josh the nearest glass of champagne and Josh dry swallows the pill, waiting a few seconds before chasing it with a few sips of his drink. Dan has that grin on his face, the one he gets when he's got something particularly nasty planned. It makes Josh's stomach flutter a bit. Oh no.

“Are you gonna tell me what that was?” Josh asks.

“Don't worry,” Dan says, patting Josh's thigh. “You'll figure it out soon.”

“Did you just roofie me at our own wedding?” Josh asks. Dan laughs.

“I promise I didn't roofie you,” he says. “Gimme kiss.”

Josh turns to Dan and Dan gives him a nice firm kiss on the lips.

“You've got the evil bitch smile going,” Josh says.

“Do I have an evil bitch smile?” Dan asks.

“Definitely,” Josh says. “You're doing it right now and it's making me really fucking nervous.”

“Good,” Dan says. He gives Josh another kiss. “I think it's about time we got out of here, don't you?” Josh blushes as Dan keeps kissing him, pushing his face into his neck and biting. Hard.

“Already?” Josh asks.

“Mhmm,” Dan mumbles into Josh's shoulder.

“Okay,” Josh says softly.

“We'll just say we have to go catch our honeymoon flight,” Dan says.

“Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?” Josh asks, smiling a bit.

“You'll find out when we're at the airport tomorrow,” Dan says. “Let's get our limo then.”

“You got us a limo to drive us home?” Josh asks, eyeing him as he gets up.

“Ironic how you go from expecting a limo the second time we met and now you're shocked I have one at our damn wedding,” Dan remarks.

“Alright,” Josh sighs. Dan takes his hand and helps him up.

They say all their goodbyes, and Max tells Josh not to forget to bring extra lube. Josh distinctly sees Sam slip Dan an extra gift box but doesn't say anything.

In the back of the limo, Dan pulls Josh into his lap.

“Daddy,” Josh says, trying not to laugh.

“Yes baby boy?” Dan asks, pressing the heel of his hand into the crotch of Josh's pants.

Which is when Josh realizes what that pill was. Because he goes impossibly hard. In about two seconds. And it hurts.

“Daddy,” Josh says again.

“It kicked in faster than I thought it would,” Dan says casually. “That's good for me. Bad for you. Very bad for you if you want to keep your cum in till you have permission to let it out.”

“Fuck,” Josh whines, as the gravity of his predicament hits him. The VGR and the 100 on the pill make sense now. Viagra. 100 milligrams. The highest dose available. The dose for the old guys with dicks so fucked up they can't get hard at all. Not for boys in their early twenties who are already able to get it up quickly. Josh looks at Dan, eyebrows raised, as if to ask him oh my god why would you.

“If you thought I was being hard on you last night, you're going to be seriously hating me tonight,” Dan says, grabbing Josh by the throat and pulling him close. He whispers into his ear. “That pill is gonna keep you painfully rock hard until I decide you can cum. And it's going to be a long night.” Josh whimpers and nods. Dan lets his neck go and Josh sucks air in. “What do you say?”

“Thank you sir,” Josh whispers.

“That's right,” Dan says. He gives Josh a slap just for good measure. “Now get used to that boner. It's gonna be sticking around for awhile.”

“Yes sir,” Josh breathes, nodding. Christ. He swears his boxers have shrunk at least five sizes and every little bit of friction off the fabric is making his cock jump. Which just makes more friction and yeah, it's just kind of a vicious cycle. The limo takes them back to Dan's apartment and company headquarters. At least everyone in the building worked a few floors below Dan's place on the top floor. Josh yells and screams a lot but he suspects a lot more of it tonight.

Dan lets Josh into the playroom and Josh gets on his hands and knees, still in his suit. Dan kind of smiles down at him as he loosens his tie and shrugs his jacket off.

“I'll warm you up easy,” Dan says. “Naked. I need to pick something good.”

Josh sits up a bit and starts undressing, carefully folding his suit up. He hasn't even gotten close to touching his dick and it's still rock hard. Dan is over by one of his racks of impact toys, hands on his hips as he looks over his options. Josh sits up in position, on his knees sat back on his heels with his legs spread and his arms behind his back. Dan looks over to him.

“C'mere,” Dan says. Josh starts crawling across the room, trying to ignore his dick. It's really difficult. “Pick three. And don't pick the easy ones. Pick the ones you know I want you to pick.” Josh stares at the wall. There are a lot of options. Well, for one, he's positive Dan would want him to pick the cane, so he crawls to it and reaches up, taking it carefully off its hook. He looks to Dan for approval. “Good choice,” Dan says. “Give it here.” Josh puts the cane between his teeth and brings it over to Dan. Dan grins, ruffling Josh's hair. “Good dog.”

“Aruff,” Josh says softly. Dan almost laughs.

“Two more,” he says.

Josh goes back to the wall, considering his options. Paddle, no. Flogger, most likely. Now for which size to pick. The smaller ones are stingier; the bigger ones-

“Quickly,” Dan says loudly. Josh starts a bit before reaching up and grabbing Dan's heaviest leather flogger on impulse. He puts the handle in his mouth and carries it over with some difficulty, the falls dragging across the floor. Dan takes it. “This one is alright,” he says. He drapes it over his shoulder. “Pick the last one. And pick a good one. You do want me to let you cum right?”

And fuck, does Josh really really want Dan to let him cum.

“Yes sir,” Josh says. He rushes back to the wall. Okay. He thinks quickly. Dan likes things that leave marks, that he can use from a longer distance, things that cause stingy pain. Single tail. Josh takes one of the longer single tails, six feet he thinks, and bites down on the handle and carries it back to Dan.

“Very good choice,” Dan says. He takes it, looking it over. “I think you picked some good ones. If I were you I would've chosen that really nasty plastic paddle.” Josh glances over back to the wall. “Overall I think this'll do. You haven't fucked up yet. Don't worry.” Dan brushes a hand through Josh's hair, grabbing it and lifting his head up. “Are you anxious?”

“Yes sir,” Josh admits quietly. He rarely got nervous anymore, really, so it's a rare feeling.

“Why?” Dan asks.

“Because I'm afraid you're not gonna let me cum and then I'm gonna have really bad blue balls on the flight tomorrow,” Josh says, smiling a little as his face goes red. Dan laughs quietly, letting go of his hair.

“Well that's up to you, really,” Dan says, placing all three implements on the bed. “I mean, if you're a good boy and take what I give you and only cum when I give you permission to, then you have nothing to worry about. Just don't fuck up.” Dan picks the flogger back up. “Now come over here and stand in front of me, arms behind your back.” Josh does as instructed, getting off the floor with a bit of difficulty. His balls hurt too now and when he looks down at his cock it's so red and swollen it looks as if it might explode off his body.

Dan drapes the flogger across his shoulders, walking up to Josh. The one thing Josh had never really gotten used to was the way Dan could still manage to completely and entirely dominate and intimidate him despite the fact that he's at least an inch or two shorter than him. Dan places his hands on Josh's chest, rubbing.

“You're gonna be a good boy for me, right?” Dan asks.

“Yes sir,” Josh says. “I always am.” Dan scoffs.

“Well, I don't know about that,” he says, backing up and dragging the flogger across his shoulders by the handle, swinging it off and the falls slam down onto the floor. Josh shudders a bit. Fuck. Why hadn't he just picked the damn paddle.

“I'm sorry sir,” Josh says. “I'll be good today. And tomorrow and every day.” Dan smiles, brushes Josh's hair from his eyes.

“Good,” Dan says. “Chest out. Like a big strong man.” Josh sets his shoulders back and Dan smacks the flogger across his chest, making him cry out and shrink away from him. “Present yourself,” Dan says loudly, firmly. Josh nods, sitting back up again, and Dan throws the flogger into him again, making him groan a bit but he stays put. He hits him again, then switches to the other side. Josh presses his lips together, trying not to pull away. “Good boy,” Dan says, walking behind him. “Arms in front. Don't even think about touching your dick.”

“Yes sir,” Josh says, repositioning his arms. He's barely steadied himself again before he slams the flogger across Josh's back, making him take half a step forward to avoid losing his balance.

“Stay put,” Dan says. He smacks the flogger into him again and Josh leans forward a bit, catching himself. He steadies his weight evenly between his feet before Dan hits him again. “I think I should be hearing something and you're not saying it,” Dan says.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says. Dan grabs the handle with both hands and swings the flogger like a cricket bat, slamming it into Josh's back with his full strength. Josh shouts in pain, cringing.

“Thank you for what?” Dan asks, quickly flogging him again, finding a steady rhythm going back and forth side to side with both arms.

“Thank you for whipping me sir,” Josh says, crushing his eyes shut. “Thank you for hurting me sir. Thank you for giving me that pill, sir.” Dan throws the flogger onto the floor – Josh hears the handle thud against the ground – and comes up behind Josh, one hand covering his mouth and the other across his stomach. Josh can feel Dan hard against his ass and Dan's hand plays lower, fingers brushing through the trimmed bit of hair around his base.

“Do you want me to touch your cock?” Dan whispers, breath hot in Josh's ear.

“Yes sir, please,” Josh whines. Dan's fingers are brushing against him and he's probably dripping precum on the floor right now. 

Dan doesn't touch his cock. He just grabs as much of the hair right above it as possible and yanks hard on it, pulling Josh's hips up with it. Josh yelps.

“Not yet,” Dan says, laughing a bit. “Definitely not yet.” He lets go and walks back to the bed, grabbing the single tail. He steps in front of Josh again, seeming to size him up. He grins. He's a mess. Mussed up hair, flushed face, panting, shaky legs, chest flogged red, and of course the impossibly hard cock. “Hands behind your back.”

Dan starts lightly, his left hand up to keep the single tail from whipping around and hitting him instead. Josh winces a little, breathing very deliberately, jaw clenched tight. Dan swings a little harder, steps a little closer. Josh gasps, whines, as the red marks start lifting in brushed lines across his chest. Dan starts leaning down, little by little, till he's knelt in front of Josh right at crotch level. He scoots back a bit so he's at the perfect distance for him to aim very precisely. Dan draws the whip back over his arm, holding the tip.

“Dare me to do it?” he asks, smiling a bit.

“Please don't,” Josh whines.

“Sorry, did you say 'please don't' or 'please sir whip my cock'?” Dan asks, eyeing him. Josh whines.

“Please sir whip my cock,” Josh says quietly.

“Speak up, boy,” Dan says.

“Please sir whip my cock,” Josh repeats. Dan flicks the whip forward and Josh flinches back but the whip just flops over. Dan laughs.

“Don't flinch,” he says. “Stay still.” Dan swings the whip again but this one falls to the floor again. Dan grins and Josh groans a little in frustration. He's annoyed with himself for being tricked twice. “Okay okay, I swear I'll do it this time.” Dan doesn't even give Josh time to brace himself; he just whips Josh right in the cock and Josh cries out in pain, taking a few steps backward as he bends down, gasping for air. Dan is over to him quickly, gathering him up in his arms and lifting his head. “Baby,” he says.

“Fuck,” Josh whines. “Thank you sir.” He's taken a single tail to the dick before, just never this hard. Speaking of being hard, he hasn't lost any of his erection. Still as rock solid as when he walked in the door. Normally his cock would've practically shriveled back up into his body after a whipping like that.

“You're doing so good,” Dan says, resting their foreheads together. Josh manages to steady his heavy breathing, nodding a bit. “Just a few cane marks and then you can lay on the bed and we'll see how well you can control this dick of yours.” Dan's finger teases at Josh's head and he moans rather loudly. Dan giggles. “Sensitive, then. We'll see how you do.” He gives Josh a firm kiss before retrieving the cane. Josh stands back up straight. Dan rubs on Josh's shoulder as he walks behind him, kneeling back down. “You need some marks for when you're wearing shorts on our honeymoon I think,” he says, tapping the cane up the back of his legs before giving him a swat on the round part of his ass. Josh gasps. “Wouldn't you agree?”

“Yes sir,” Josh says, nodding enthusiastically. Josh did love wearing marks. Even in public where they're obvious.

“I knew you'd say that,” Dan says, smacking the cane down the back of his thighs. “I knew it. You're becoming rather predictable.” Josh smiles a bit even as Dan is swinging the cane all the way up and down his legs from ankles up to over his bum.

“I am, sir,” Josh says, trying not to giggle to himself. He yelps when Dan gives him a hard cane stroke across the most sensitive part of his ass, that little bottom curve where it meets his thighs.

“Very good boy,” Dan purrs, running his hand across Josh's ass. “Lay down on the bed.”

Josh practically sprints across the room to the bed. Dan grabs all three toys and hangs them back up in their places before taking his pants off and unbuttoning his shirt. He leaves the tie on. Dan is obviously hard – that was one of Josh's favourite things. Dan could get hard just from beating him.

Dan climbs on top of Josh, flattening their bodies together, being sure to grind his clothed cock down on Josh's bare one. Josh cries out, dropping his head back.

“You like that?” Dan asks. He rolls his hips into Josh's and Josh just moans, pushing back up at him. He nods. Dan sits up, sucking in on his jaw before spitting down Josh's cock. He takes a careful hold, slowly working, and Josh moans as if he hasn't been touched in months. Dan even seems a little surprised by how hard he is. “Now. What are the rules.”

“I can't cum until you've given me permission,” Josh says breathlessly.

“And?”

“I have to ask for your permission.”

“Correct,” Dan says, speeding up a bit. “Good to know that not all of your blood is in this cock and some of it's in your brain.” Normally that's the kind of remark that would earn a smile out of Josh but his face is currently too screwed up in pleasure to smile. He grabs onto the bars of the headboard, jerking his hips up. “Fuck my hand,” Dan says, holding his hand still, and Josh does so without hesitating for a second, dicking up into Dan's fist. Dan grins. He's never seen Josh quite this desperate. “Can you cum like this?” Dan asks.

“Yes sir,” Josh pants.

“Well you won't,” Dan says, pulling his hand away. Josh squirms, whining. “Breathe. Stay still.”

Josh takes deep breaths, steadying his breathing and trying to relax his body. Dan takes to opportunity to get a handful of proper lube from the pump bottle on the table next to the bed. Dan had quickly gotten tired of having to open the lube bottle every time he needed some. He slicks Josh's dick up, wanking him with both hands, agonizingly slowly. Josh groans.

“How are you doing?” Dan asks.

“I'm okay,” Josh says. He nods. Dan liked to check in sometimes. Dan nods back and sits up a bit, speeding up his pace. Josh moans, wiggling under him. Dan rests his weight back down on Josh's legs.

“Still,” Dan says.

“Oh god can I cum?” Josh gasps.

“Hold it in,” Dan says.

“Daddy,” Josh whimpers.

“Hold it,” Dan says.

“Please can I cum?” Josh asks.

Dan lets go of Josh's dick. He jerks his hips, cock literally twitching in frustration.

“Go on,” Dan says. “Cum. Go ahead and cum.” Josh groans, trying to squirm out from under his legs. His knuckles are white from squeezing the headboard bars.

“I can't,” Josh whines. Dan grabs his dick again and starts working him fast and hard. Josh gasps for air, chest heaving. “Holy shit.”

“I know baby,” Dan says. “Hold it in.”

“I can't,” Josh repeats, sobbing. He's not sure when his eyes started tearing up but they definitely are.

“You can,” Dan says. “I know you can. Do it for me.” Josh hesitates for a moment but nods.

“Okay,” Josh says. Dan smiles. He hasn't slowed at all and he doesn't, still working quickly. Josh pants, closing his eyes.

“No,” Dan says. “Open your eyes. Look at me. You stay with me.” Josh manages to pry his eyes open and he looks down at Dan, who's looking right back up at him, eyes dark blue and ugh. Josh can't deal with this. He feels like every nerve ending in his body is about to explode.

“Please,” Josh chokes out, “can I cum?”

“No,” Dan says, pulling his hand back. Josh actually shakes the headboard. “One more time.” Dan starts up again and Josh stares at him, stares right into Dan's face, focusing and paying attention to Dan's eyes rather than the fact that his dick wants to blow all over itself. Dan looks back up at him, nodding reassuringly. “Keep it in. Not yet.” Josh whines, jerking up at his hand.

“Please,” Josh sobs. “Please can I cum? I need to cum so bad.”

“Hold it in,” Dan says. Josh decides that that's his new least favourite phrase.

“I can't,” Josh whimpers.

“You can,” Dan says. “Look at me.” Josh does. “Hold it in. Last one. Are you ready babe?”

“Yes,” Josh says, nodding. Dan works his hand as fast as he can, making Josh's back arch up off the bed. He holds his breath, whimpering.

“Daddy can I please cum please oh my god,” Josh sobs out, nearly crying at this point, and finally Josh hears what he wants to hear.

“You can cum,” Dan says. “Go ahead.”

Josh fucks up into Dan's hand, grabbing handfuls of sheets and practically screaming when he cums. Dan works it out of him, letting him cum on himself. He actually cums so hard that the first few shots land across his face and his neck, then the rest down across his chest and his stomach. Josh is struggling for air, squirming under Dan's grip, pulling on the sheets, an absolute mess. He falls limp after it's over, Dan's hand slipping off him with a quiet lube slick noise.

“Did I just cum on my own face,” Josh mumbles, eyes shut.

“You did,” Dan says.

“Fuck.”

“You're going to fall asleep soon,” Dan says, sitting up. He wipes his fingers along Josh's stomach, scooping up cum and feeding it to him. Josh purrs, smiles around his fingers.

“I'm already tired,” Josh says softly.

“Yeah, I figured,” Dan laughs. He pushes more cum into Josh's mouth. “Now I'm gonna save this-” he gestures to his crotch “-for when we join the mile high club tomorrow. How's that sound?”

“Seriously?” Josh asks, cracking open an eye.

“Seriously,” Dan says. “Why don't you go down to my bed and you can go ahead and go to sleep. I'll join you soon and then in the morning we have to catch our plane.”

“Can I guess where we're going?” Josh asks drowsily. Dan sighs.

“You can try but I don't think you'll be able to figure it out,” he says.

“Is it Paris?” Josh asks.

“Nope.”

“Somewhere in America?”

“No.”

“Rio?”

“No.”

“Uh,” Josh says, looking at the ceiling. Dan lays next to him. “Italy?”

“Nope,” Dan says.

“Hawaii?”

“That's part of America.”

“Well I'm cum drunk and stupid,” Josh grumbles, rubbing his eyes. “I don't fucking know. Egypt?”

“Nope,” Dan says. “You're a bad guesser.”

“Am not,” Josh says.

“Are too, obviously,” Dan remarks.

“I give up then.” Josh murmurs.

“You'll see when we get our boarding passes in the morning,” Dan says. He gives Josh a kiss on the forehead before actually physically carrying him to his bed since it turns out Josh's legs stopped working because he came so hard. Dan doesn't exactly mind. Josh is cute when he's cum drunk and sleepy. He tucks Josh into bed and turns the light off. Josh watches the lights in the high rises turn on outside Dan's window as the sky darkens and he holds his wedding finger, ring and all, tight in the other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! so i've come up with a new idea to make it easy to communicate with me on tumblr if you'd like!! if you make a post about the fic and want me to see it you can tag it as #69 shades AND/OR #69 shades of flintceschi and i will see it and most likely respond to you!! also my url is queenofflintceschi if you'd like to follow me. i hope you guys are liking this sequel so far. i promise it'll improve once they get to their honeymoon destination. who wants to guess where they're going? :~)


	4. in which dan and josh travel for probably like 13 hours

Dan won't even give Josh his boarding pass till they're sitting at the gate at the airport, Josh looking around at the other people waiting. He looks at the screen above the counter where two flight attendants are standing, waiting for it to tell him where he's going. Dan had packed for him so he has no idea what kind of clothes he'll need. Dan only told him to charge his phone and his laptop and that he'd let Josh play solitaire on his tablet if he got too bored. So Josh assumes he's in for a long flight. But aside from that, he has no clue.

Josh is leaning on Dan's shoulder again, his favourite spot. Well, one of them. He's tired, mostly because it's “ass o'clock in the morning” as he'd so eloquently put it this morning. Probably about half six by now. Josh yawns.

“So are you going to give me my boarding pass yet?” he asks drowsily.

“Nope,” Dan says, not looking up from his phone.

“Are you ever going to stop playing Candy Crush?” Josh asks.

“When I run out of lives,” Dan says.

“'Dan Flint, multimillionaire, gay and addicted to Candy Crush',” Josh remarks. “How's that for a newspaper headline?”

“More like 'Dan Flint, multimillionaire, gay and addicted to Candy Crush, marries his sex slave and takes him on lavish honeymoon',” Dan says.

“How long are we gonna be on the plane?” Josh asks. Dan sighs.

“Well we have a layover in Texas,” he says.

“Texas?” Josh says, cringing.

“We'll only be there for like an hour, calm down,” Dan laughs. “Then we have another flight from there to where we're going.”

“Which is?”

“Somewhere,” Dan says.

“Somewhere near Texas, apparently,” Josh says. 

“Yes,” Dan says, grinning. He looks at Josh on his shoulder. “The first flight from here to Texas is about eight hours. From Texas to where we're going is only three hours.” Josh makes a horrified face.

“We're traveling for eleven hours?” he asks.

“Well, probably more like thirteen with the layover,” Dan says.

“I hate my life,” Josh says. Dan eyes him.

“I'm taking you to an enormous multimillion dollar cliff house in Cabo San Lucas for nearly a month and you're saying you hate your life?” Dan asks, grinning.

“Cabo?” Josh asks, lifting his head. Dan nods. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Dan sighs. “I thought you'd like it. I went once before when I was on a business trip with my dad but I got so drunk I barely remember anything.”

“A business trip to Cabo, huh,” Josh says. He rests his head again. “Sounds luxurious.”

“Well, it was actually a cruise,” Dan says. “Don't worry about it.”

“You're disgustingly rich,” Josh mumbles.

“You say that as if you don't like when I buy you nice things,” Dan says, smiling. Josh giggles.

“I never said that though,” he says. “I love when you buy me nice things. Like month-long honeymoons in Mexico in huge cliff houses.” Josh gives Dan a kiss, smiling. “Thank you daddy,” he whispers.

They had originally only planned to do the whole airplane bathroom sex once, really, somewhere over the Atlantic ocean. Josh went back to the toilet first, then waited for Dan to follow a minute or so later. The toilet had been obscenely tiny so lubing was stupidly difficult and everything had been cramped up but it turned out alright because Dan ended up fucking Josh against the plastic sink, head pulled up by a fist in his hair and forcing him to watch Dan take him from behind fully clothed. All in all, a success, Josh thinks.

In Texas they have to walk from the tarmac into the airport's gate, and Josh decides it's absolutely way too fucking hot here. The bottom of his shoes seem to stick to the hot asphalt. They spend the layover getting food and then they take smoothies back to their next gate. Dan really only gets Josh a smoothie to shut him up about the heat. Which he does. The air conditioning helps as well.

They end up fucking in the airplane bathroom again on the second flight. This bathroom is a tiny bit roomier so Josh is able to ride Dan while he sits on the toilet lid. This one is definitely a success. There's a flight attendant waiting outside the door when Josh slips out to go back to his seat. She winks at him at first, then seems to be a little surprised when Dan follows him out. Dan shoves his hand in Josh's back pocket and gives her a look. Josh tries not to smile too much.

It's hot in Cabo, too, but it's not as dry. There's a nice breeze off the ocean. They get their bags and Dan flags a cab down outside the airport. Dan says something to the driver in Spanish and Josh stares at him.

“Since when do you speak Spanish?” Josh asks.

“I don't,” Dan says, shrugging. “Just learned some important stuff I should know how to say.”

“You're impressing me with your whole sophisticated multimillionaire charade today,” Josh remarks.

“It's not a charade,” Dan says. “Well, maybe the sophisticated part. That's a charade. The money part, no. I'm definitely loaded as fuck.” That earns a laugh from Josh, who buries his face in Dan's arm.

“I love you,” Josh says. “I love you and your money and when you beat me up sometimes.” Dan laughs.

“I love you too,” he says. He kisses the top of Josh's head. “Just wait till you see the house I found for us.”

The taxi drives for about fifteen minutes before they get to a gate and the driver punches in a key code that Dan gives him. Wow, a gated community, Josh thinks. Another five minutes up a hill and the taxi parks outside of an enormous house, a very modern-looking white rectangle with massive glass windows perched up on the top of the hill. Josh looks at Dan and Dan grins to himself, not noticing Josh.

“There are some stairs,” Dan says, “but I figured we wouldn't be spending much time away from the house after we've gone and done all we planned.”

“We?” Josh scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Attitude,” Dan says, smacking Josh on the bum while the cab drive is busy unloading luggage. “Watch yourself.” Josh blushes.

“I'm sorry daddy,” he says quietly. Dan kisses him firmly and goes to get their bags. He exchanges money with the driver and pulls their bags over to Josh, letting him take his own.

“Let's have a look then, yeah?” Dan asks.

There are an absurd amount of stairs, which Josh is a bit grumpy about, but he doesn't say anything about it after his smart remark down the driveway. When they get up to the house Dan seems to produce a key out of nowhere and unlocks the front door, gesturing for Josh to go in first.

Josh stares a lot.

As modern as it looks from the outside, it looks like a traditional Mexican home inside. Terra cotta floor tiles, hand woven textiles, Mexican art on the walls. As if the house has been here forever. Just with a massive television and a fantastically clean kitchen with a full restaurant quality set of appliances and an island. Dan would be in heaven. The couch is leather and looks large enough to seat Josh's entire graduated uni class.

“Wait till you see,” Dan says, putting his bag down. He takes Josh's hand and pulls him across the room to the glass doors to the outside patio and pool.

The Pacific Ocean is calm, flawlessly blue-green and stretches around the horizon. There's a light dusting of clouds, just a few puffy little white ones scattered around the flat blue of the sky. The hillside below them is brown rock and green bushes, falling down into a flat expanse of empty beach. The water gently swells up and down the sand. Josh looks to the pool – far too big to be practical, he thinks, but then again Dan was never one to care for practicality. It's an infinity pool. The water extends to the very edge of the patio and seems to disappear into the ocean. A hot tub under a gazebo. More traditional tiling and motifs across the patio. Dan standing at the edge of the balcony looking out over the ocean, the same colour as his eyes.

Josh walks over to him and shoves himself into his arms, pushing his face into his chest.

“I love you,” Josh says.

“I love you too,” Dan says, kissing the top of Josh's head. “Look.”

Josh lifts his head. There's a sailboat off the coast, white against the water.

“Do you want to do that?” Dan asks.

“Fuck no,” Josh says. “I'd puke. I wanna lay down.”

“Babe we've been sitting down traveling for nearly fourteen hours,” Dan says.

“Yeah but I'm tired and you know I can't sleep on planes.” Josh pouts up at him. Dan sighs loudly.

“Fine,” he says. “We can go lay down. The bed is even bigger than the playroom bed actually.”

Josh flops across the bed and barely reaches across it. He rolls over onto his back and Dan only has to rub one circle on his stomach before he's passed out. Dan has plans for tomorrow. Josh probably needs to rest up anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi happy new year everyone!! thought it'd be best to get one more update in before the end of the year. thank you guys for all the continuing support and i love you all very very very much.


	5. in which josh feels very lucky

Josh and Dan are on their third night in Cabo. The sun is just going down and Josh is sitting on the edge of the pool, legs in. Dan is grilling steaks. If anything hadn't changed between them it's that Dan still cooks nearly every night.

“Can we go get street food tomorrow?” Josh asks, looking back over his shoulder at Dan. He has one of those kiss the cook aprons on.

“If you want,” Dan says. He puts his tongs down. “Almost ready. How about you dry off? Also take off your swim trunks and get on the table.”

Josh eyes him but does as instructed anyway. He dries his legs and takes his trunks off, neatly folding them and draping them over his chair. He climbs up onto the table on all fours and waits. Dan plates both steaks, sauces them, then tops them with some potatoes he made on the stovetop next to the grill. Dan may have mentioned that the outdoor kitchen is what had made him pick this house. He brings both plates over and places one in front of Josh and the other behind him.

“Just a minute,” Dan says. He gets back up and goes inside. Josh takes a deep breath. Dinner smells amazing. Dan is back within half a minute with a candle. “Need a candle for our romantic dinner don't we?” he asks. Josh smiles.

“Definitely,” he says. Dan stands next to the table.

“You're my candleholder okay?” Dan asks, grinning. “Ass up please, darling.”

Josh is still a little confused as he lowers his top half and arches his back, lifting his bum up. Dan spits at his hole before pressing the base of the candle against him. 

“Open,” Dan says. “Relax.” Josh bites his lips together. Oh. Candleholder. He sighs and lets Dan push the candle in an inch or two, enough to anchor it. “Perfect. Now don't drop that, alright? Keep it in. Oh, and one more thing.” Dan pulls out a cock ring, one of those ones that fits around the balls and kind of pulls them down. Or in this case, out a bit, under the candle. Josh can't help but have the candle be a bit angled. He simply can't arch his ass up that high. Dan gives him a pat on the bum and strikes a match, lighting the candle. Josh goes red. Yep, definitely a candleholder. “Good boy,” Dan adds. He gives Josh a knife and fork. “Oh, shit. I forgot.” Dan rushes off inside. Josh stares at the door where he'd disappeared inside, waiting, and then squeaks in pain when a bit of the hot wax off the melting candle drips onto his balls. Ow. So that's why the cock ring. To put his balls right in the way of the falling wax.

Dan returns with a bottle of wine, a corker, and two glasses. He smiles when he sees wax cooling on Josh's balls.

“See why I had you shave now?” Dan asks. He sets the glasses down in front of Josh's plate and uncorks the wine.

“Yes sir,” Josh says quietly, hissing when another drip falls.

“Good,” Dan says. He pours both glasses of wine. “How about a toast to a lovely candlelit dinner then?” Josh takes his glass and lets Dan clink his own to it before drinking. Josh isn't much of a red wine fan but Dan had always said it goes better with steak than white wine.

“Thank you sir,” Josh says. He can't help a smile, really. This was quite creative. He winces. Another drip. Dan kisses Josh's forehead and goes back to the other side of the table, sitting down behind him so he has a rather nice view of everything going on.

Josh gets to eating. Of course it's delicious, as is everything Dan ever makes. It's a bit tricky eating on his elbows (mostly because it hurts his elbows) but he makes due. A few times a minute, the candle drips onto his balls and as it melts down he can feel the heat off the flame on his skin. He whines, squirming a little.

“Warm?” Dan asks. Josh hears him put his flatware down and get up.

“Yes sir,” Josh says.

“Do you want me to blow it out?” Dan asks. His hands are on Josh's ass and Josh clenches instinctively, just making the candle drip more.

“Yes sir,” Josh repeats.

“Do you think I want to blow it out?” Dan asks.

“Probably not, sir,” Josh says, biting his lips together. Josh is a little surprised when Dan blows hard on it, catching a whiff of smoke when it goes out. Dan pulls the candle out and puts it aside, pushing a thumb into Josh instead. Josh gasps.

“I wanna fuck you,” Dan says. “Go. Lean over the balcony. Present yourself.”

Josh climbs down off the table, feeling the dried wax crack and flake off his balls. He pads over to the edge of the balcony, pausing for a moment to look over the ocean – it's a bit rougher out today than it has been but it's still the same green-blue colour – before bending over the balcony's edge, looking over his shoulder back at Dan and spreading his ass with both hands. He smiles a bit. Dan is already jerking his dick, just pulled out of his jeans. That's one of Josh's favourites. Dan goes over to Josh, grabs him by the hips and shoves his lubed up cock up between his ass cheeks and over his hole. Josh gasps but keeps his hands in place.

“Ask nicely,” Dan says, fisting a hand in Josh's hair and pulling his hair back.

“Please fuck me sir,” Josh says, fingernails digging into his ass. 

Dan presses into him but Josh's body tenses up too much to get in more than his head. Dan pushes.

“Wait,” Josh says. “Hang on.”

“Relax,” Dan says softly. He gently reaches down to pick at some of the wax on Josh's balls, carefully and gingerly rubbing his fingers into the skin. Josh whines.

“I'm trying,” Josh says. He's mostly frustrated because he knows taking Dan's cock isn't a problem for him – his ass just wants nothing to do with it. “I can't.”

“C'mere,” Dan says. He pulls the head of his cock out and goes in with two fingers instead, working into him. “Christ, you're tense.”

“I know,” Josh sighs. Dan takes the cock ring off Josh's balls and he winces, whining softly as the stale blood flows out and fresh blood rushes in. Dan tosses it aside.

“Is that better?” Dan asks. Josh nods.

“Yeah,” Josh says. Dan notices too. He turns his hand over, curling his fingers into - “Oh.”

“Good boy,” Dan purrs. He slips his fingers out and is able to replace them with his cock this time. It's a little more difficult than usual but he manages. Josh's mouth falls open and he tastes salty ocean air. Oh yeah. He opens his eyes to the Pacific ocean again as Dan starts fucking into him, a hand on his shoulder.

Josh is being fucked by his millionaire husband on the back patio of a private villa in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, while overlooking the Pacific ocean.

Josh decides life is pretty good.

Everything suddenly feels very real then – the sunset is warm on his skin and Dan grabs onto him, fingernails digging. Josh grabs the railing and arches his back into it, smiling when one of Dan's hands clasps around his throat and pulls his head back, squeezing, and Josh chokes softly.

“Daddy,” he manages to whisper. Dan's hips smack against Josh's ass. Josh's back arches dramatically as he rests his head back on Dan's shoulder, a strong hand still squeezing his windpipe. His grip loosens and Josh inhales. Dan squeezes again once Josh has a good breath in.

“I'm gonna cum,” Dan tells Josh, and Josh makes one of those really loud choking noises that Dan loves and Dan's hips jerk up when he cums, and Josh smiles up at the sky, all orange and pink and yellow and Josh sort of wonders how he got this lucky.

Dan lets go of Josh's throat and he gasps, collapsing back forward against the railing. His brain is turning over itself from the lack of oxygen and Dan is doubled over him, hand around his cock, working him. He's still inside of him even as he starts to soften.

“Perfect boy,” Dan whispers. “Perfect.”

Josh cums all over Dan's hand and the floor. Dan pulls him back to bed. Between his full stomach, his post-orgasm haze, the last of his jet lag, and Dan's hand on his stomach, he falls asleep pretty quickly. The last thing he says before he passes out is an apology on behalf of his butthole not wanting Dan in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is a rubbish chapter but eh such is life. hopefully next one will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON STARTING THIS but i wanted to get past my writer's block on the second chapter before i posted this one since i figured it'd be worse to leave you with only one chapter than to wait to start it. anyway. here we go again.


End file.
